


Protection

by rainpuddles



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokitoh finds a mysterious box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for the zombie [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/minekuraficmeme/profile)[**minekuraficmeme**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/minekuraficmeme/) ages ago and then... obviously never got back to it until now. The prompt given was "protection" hurr hurr I so clever. Love to [](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ankari**](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/), as always.

"AUGH, WHAT THE HELL KUBO-CHAN?!"

Kubota glanced in the bathroom's direction from behind his newspaper. It wasn't strange to hear Tokitoh say something like that, the odd thing was that Tokitoh was standing more than a few feet away from him when he yelled it this time.

"You seriously are the worst kind of pervert!"

Kubota sighed, his eyes returning to the black characters. "You've said that before."

"Well, I'm sayin' it again. Explain _this_!" Tokitoh, who had already stomped outside of the bathroom, shoved a small cardboard box at him.

"Hmm?" Kubota set down his paper on the kitchen table and held the box in his hands.

Tokitoh huffed once more. "Now don't pretend you've no idea what's inside it. I'm not stupid."

"But I don't..."

"_Kubo-chan._"

"... remember."

Kubota scratched the back of his head and decided to humour his roommate. He opened the box.

"... Oh."

"Oh?"

"I'd been wondering where these were, actually."

"W-What?! Why do you even have them in the first place?!" Tokitoh's face was becoming redder by the minute.

"It was a present." Kubota paused as he fished inside his shirt's pocket for a cigarette and lit it. "From Kou-san."

Tokitoh threw his arms in the air, gesturing wildly. "Oh _of course_! Only a creep like that quack would give someone — c— _c—_"

"Condoms?"

"THAT. As a present."

"Actually, I could think of other people who would—" But Kubota's sentence was cut off by his effort to dodge a flying slipper to the head.

Unfortunately, the second one actually managed to hit him.

"You're overreacting." He winced and rubbed his nose.

"I'm still waitin' for a goddamn explanation."

"I just told you. They were a present from Kou-san."

"But WHY?"

"Because."

Tokitoh stared at Kubota, clearly dissatisfied with all of the answers he was receiving.

"They came as a bonus with some massage oils he got for the shop and he didn't have any use for them."

"So he gave 'em to you."

"I guess he thought I might need them."

Tokitoh's mouth opened, ready to say something. But he instantly shut it again and looked away.

Kubota blinked in confusion. "Tokitoh?"

"Mmh."

"You were going to say something."

"No I wasn't," he muttered, sinking down on his chair until the only parts of him that could be seen were his nose and eyes.

Kubota hummed in acknowledgement, watching smoke dissolve in the air. And for a long moment neither of them said anything.

"Tokitoh."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please?"

Tokitoh hesitated for a second, then slowly raised his gaze and looked into Kubota's eyes.

"You... do know what condoms are for, right?"

A part of Kubota was glad both of Tokitoh's slippers had already been used as projectiles before; for an instant, it looked as if Tokitoh would climb on the table and bite his head off. Instead he started yelling and insulting Kubota in what he was sure was a considerable amount of decibels louder than usual.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to make sure."

The anger mixed with the embarassment and physical strain from yelling made Tokitoh's cheeks turn a very particular shade of red. "I ain't a kid!"

"I know."

"You—" Tokitoh took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. His hands remained firmly planted on the table, providing support for the upper half of his body.

"Me?"

"You've—..."

"Yes?"

Tokitoh turned away again, looking suddenly uncertain. Kubota waited.

"You've... used those before?" He probably wanted to look menacing, but his gaze was very much like that of an abandoned kitten in a wet cardboard box.

"You mean these, specifically? Or just in general?"

Tokitoh clenched his hands into fists and immediately pushed himself back, landing on his chair. "Whatever! It doesn't matter! _I don't care_." He scoffed.

"Hey."

"What?"

Kubota sighed once more. "Maybe you're not asking the right question?" His tone was softer, reassuring.

"The hell do you mean? I _know_ what I—"

But Kubota interrupted him before he could finish. "Have I had sex before? Yes, a few times. I did not wear these condoms, but—"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP I KNOW THAT I MET ANNA YOU KNOW BESIDES THAT AIN'T WHAT I WANTED TO ASK AT ALL YOU SICK PERVERT STOP ASSUMING SHIT LIKE THAT YOU—"

Tokitoh was covering his ears and yelling louder than ever, visibly attempting to block Kubota's words out. He kept sputtering like that, with Kubota quietly listening until he ran out of air.

He glared at Kubota, the spiel now over. "_Don't say a word._"

"I wasn't going to."

"W-Well. _Good._"

Kubota nodded and stood up, calmly walking around the table. Then, once he was standing next to Tokitoh, he cupped his face with one hand, tilted it slightly upwards, and leaned down to kiss him.

Tokitoh didn't kiss back, but he didn't shove Kubota away either. He simply sat there, wide-eyed, feeling his heart skip one, two, three beats. His lips twitched under Kubota's, but whether it was a hint of response or just the urge to yell at him again didn't matter, since Kubota had already broken contact.

"We can try those," he gestured towards the condom box, "whenever you want."

Tokitoh blinked, the words slowly sinking in.

"K-K-K-_KUBO-CHAN!_"

Kubota was already back in his place. "I've always wanted to try the spicy chocobanana ones, you know?" He commented casually, going through the contents of the box. "Hmm... but in your case, what would you prefer? Wild tropical fruits? Is that too sweet? Or maybe— Tokitoh...?"

"I HATE YOU!" Tokitoh yelled from inside their room, and Kubota could clearly hear the distinct "click" of the door as Tokitoh locked himself inside. He spent a couple of minutes carefully considering his options, before returning his gaze to the small pile of condoms. His eyes opened wide with surprise.

"... Ah. Vanilla-natto."

He set aside the condom in question for later inspection, and resumed his meticulous task.


End file.
